Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - SoF - Mega Evolution
by Domingize
Summary: One-shot. He is just too strong. But I can't give up! I promised her that I would never give up again. -Rewritten 04/10/15-


**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - SoF - Mega Evolution**

* * *

_Rewritten 04/10/2015_

* * *

Pain.

That was everything I was able to feel while my body was flung into a stone piller, breaking it upon impact. Debris and dust was flying into every direction as my body fell to the ground, chunks of the destroyed pillar crashing on top of me.

I managed to open my eyes and was greeted with the blurry image of a stone floor. My ears were ringing and my head was spinning while a cough of blood escaped my mouth. I was laying on my stomach, pieces of the broken pillar surrounding my broken body.

The dessert-goggles in my left claw caught my attention... Their metal-frame was completely deformed, the black leather-band that was used to stap it onto my head was ripped apart and the glass was broken. I grit my teeth while memories of the moment I had gotten them rushed though my head.

__"I've got a little present for you..."_ the Lucario in front of me said with a smile while she held out a pair of desert-goggles to me._

A cloud of dust was occupying the reason for my current situation... A figure that was made completely out of black flames slowly stepped out of the cloud of dust and walked closer to me. Its shape resembled a Charizard and its red glowing eyes were gazing down at me with a look of pure hatred.

This monstrosity was the materialized soul of my father.

I was exhausted and panted hard as I had just used my Blaze ability, but it still wasn't enough to defeat him. All of my training for nothing. My whole body hurt and I could feel that the flame on my tail slowly returned to its original size. In my normal state, there was nothing I could do against him.

All of my physical attacks weren't effective... My normal punches and kicks wouldn't deal any considerable damage and the damn bastard was too fast for me to hit him with a Mega Punch. Fire-type moves didn't deal any damage at all and even seemed to give the soul more energy. I had even hit him with a few dragon-type attacks but my inconsistent training with them left them rather weak in comparisson to my other skills.

But I couldn't give up... I promised her that I would never give up again...

_"I swear it... From now on, I'll never run from a battle! No matter how strong my opponent might be, I'll never give up again!"_

My oath to her pushed me to an attempt to get back onto my feet. At first I struggled to push my body up with my arms but I bit through the exhaustion. Raising my head to face my opponent once more, I narrowed my eyes on the approaching figure that was only a couple of feet away from me now.

Cursing at myself for not being strong enough, my gaze fell towards the ground again. The most important person in my life almost died for me a few moments ago... I had to save her... If I didn't win this fight, everything would be over... My father would take over my body and the curse of my family would go on...

My view fell once again onto the broken goggles in my claw. So many memories came back to me when I inspected them.

_"Here... They are a gift."_

_"Why do you always wear those stupid goggles, kid?"_

_"They are precious to me! I got them from my sensei!"_

_"I think they look good on you!"_

_"It would be a pity if someone broke them, wouldn't it?"_

_"Thank you... I'll always treasure them."_

An image of the Lucario that had given me the pair, rushed through my head when the goggles suddenly began to give off a while glow. My eyes went wide as they suddenly changed shape and compressed into a small sphere.

When the glowing faded, a Mega-Stone was revealed. It looked like a black marble with blue lines running through it, a Charizardite.

A grin wandered onto my face as my hope of winning this battle returned to me. If I would be able to use it, then I had a chance.

I tried to remember everything I knew about Mega Evolution.

_"First you have to pour enough energy into the stone to activate it... Someone of your level should be able to do it but the second part is when things get tricky. While you pour your energy into the stone, you also have to focus on the main reason you fight."_

But why did I fight? To get stronger? To defeat my enemies? To survive?

...

No.

I never really liked the idea of fighting someone. Before I met her, I only fought when it was about survival.

Her... Memories of my best friend flew through my mind.

_"This is so wrong... I'm not a- Uhm... What did you call it? Riolu! I'm a human..."_

_"Nope! You're coming with me!"_

_"You're the first person that managed to beat me at eating!"_

_"Why are you so nice to me?"_

_"There's no way someone like you will turn evil..."_

_"I promise... I'll come back... No matter what..."_

All of my previous battles. They were for her. I wanted to impress her... To be accepted by her... To get just as strong as she was.

That was it.

She was the reason.

I didn't think any further and got onto my feet while I faced my father.

Holding the stone onto my chest, I began to pour all of the energy I could bring up into the stone. A lot of dust stirred up around me and I could feel a strange type of aura surround me as the stone began to give off a bright glow.

Closing my eyes, I focused onto the main reason I fought.

I spoke out her name, imagining an image of the Lucario's face in front of me.

A strange warmth started to crawl all over my body and I could feel that the power from the stone started to stream into me. The warmth turned into heat as my body slowly changed. I could hear a lot of aura flow around me. My eyes were closed, but I was somehow able to see a light. I could feel a pair of spikes, forming on my shoulder. My horns got longer and the shape of my wings changed. A pleasant heat appeared around my mouth.

When the transformation was complete, I opened my eyes again. The aura around me exploded, giving off a cracking sound doing so before it slowly dissolved into the air.

The materialized soul of my father was still in front of me.

I examined my new body and noticed that my scales had changed from black to green. The new spikes on my shoulders had red tips and on the sides of my mouth, two blue flames flickered into the air. The shape of my wings had changed too, however, they still remained deep red like before my transformation. Looking at my tail, I found that the flame on its tip was now blue too.

This was it. My Mega-Evolution.

My eyes met the red glowing orbs of my father.

I would end this fight now.

* * *

_That was a short preview for my main project and how Mega Evolution will work in my stories!_

_How do you like the requirements for Mega Evolution in my version of the Mystery Dungeon world? _

* * *

**_Comments? Questions? Leave a review!_**


End file.
